blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Digamma -No. 03X-
Digamma -No. 03X-''' is a prototype Murakumo that was heavily Data Corrupted by Gale XIV and gained the ability to use a variant of the Bracelet of Time, for an unknown reason, that connected itself into the Nox Nyctores "Sparrow Clock: Murakumo". Information The human being which would become Digamma was formally known as Denki Keiru. Denki started life as an orphan who was taken in by the Novus Orbis Librarium, shortly before their downfall. She was used to test how a normal human being would be when undergoing the Murakumo process, along with five others. This was called the Murakumo V2 Project. The children were labelled as Heta-01X, San-02X, Digamma-03X, Koppa-04X, Sampi-05X, and Tsan-06X. Denki became '''Digamma. Digamma, Koppa, and Sampi were the only three that survived the conversion into Murakumos, while the other three became seithr entities instead. More research would be put into the three surviving units. However, with the NOL's downfall, the units had to be moved elsewhere, within the walls of Kagutsuchi. Experimentation started to be conducted onto the three, with each losing their individuality and mind. This made them practically weapons for others to use as they see fit. Calamity Reborn Digamma was the only one of the three to retain some parts of her own consciousness, but was still binded by the programming instilled into her during the conversion. Soon, the remnants of the NOL took over Kagutsuchi and began to reform much of the military assets they had lost. This included Digamma, as she was the first of her "sisters" to be awakened. However, it would only be for a short while, as an intruder would knock out all of the researchers and guards around Digamma. Digamma then was suddenly attacked with a strange weapon and "corrupted". Digamma awoke, but without much memory about the place she was in, or even about herself. Only thing she could recall was the attack a while ago. She decided that the only way she was going to get answers was to track down the intruder. She exited the place where she was held and found herself in the lobby of what seemed to be a government building. Before she could fully take in where she was, she was attacked by man calling himself Kiba the Arcing Wolf. She managed to defeat him with the use of the Murakumo equipment, but was confused over how she had knowledge on how to use it. She leaves him there and exits the building itself, finding herself out on the street. Due to her appearance (as she still wore the Murakumo armor), the civilians walking around saw her and started to walk the other way. She wandered until being approached by a young man who noticed the fleeing pedestrians. He was beaten down to the ground by Digamma, though, and she continued on her way. However, before he went unconscious, he warned her about the the True Key of Twilight. She wandered around the city more and more until stumbling onto a fight between two people: a strange man with a giant sword and the man she was looking for. She watches the two and is about to interrupt them until the sudden invasion of the Ikari Armory, led by Gale XXXth. The fight is cut short because of it, forcing the guy Digamma was chasing to run off elsewhere. She tries to keep up, but the Ikari Armory starts to flood the city, blocking off her route towards him. She ends up in a fight against Damaein Natas, the second in command of Gale XXXth, who wants to use Digamma as an asset within their army. Digamma manages to beat him unconscious and leaves him alone, stuck inside a store front with glass sticking out of him. She goes back to chasing down that man from before, but he seems to have disappeared. She wanders the city once more, some times having to fight against the forces of Ikari Armory that get in her way. During all of this, she contemplates about why the man she's searching for did what he did, and about why she's even searching for him in the first place. She attempts to remember something beyond her awakening, but all she can recall are the words "The falling skies come upon the eight of ten". She can't even begin to understand what they mean, so she tries to remember beyond the message, but it's all a blank. She keeps wandering the streets until she ends up being shot at by some sniper. All the "bullets" which are flying around her are all red and are leaving streaks of what can be identified as blood. Soon enough, she realizes the sniper is up on the rooftops and heads up to fight him, discovering the sniper to be a young man. Facing off with him, she saw that he was using Ars to control his own blood and make it into weapons, such as bullets and swords. However, this was not enough for the man to win, as he was beaten down to the ground. The young man, however, struck when Digamma least expected it: a blood bullet right through her abdomen. Digamma was so shocked by how much pain she was in, and by the sight of her own blood, which was this black liquid that just looked "wrong" to her", seeping out from the wound. She stammered on the roof until finally she fell off backwards. She landed on the hard metal ground below, damaging most of her body and the equipment that was buckled and bolted onto her. She fell unconscious during this time, where the same message keeps popping up, along with a voice talking about something called the Stigma. Intertwined Fate Continuum Error Chrono Distortion RezaRed Century's Aria Core's Will Calamity's Memories Personality Appearance King of Braves Queen of Braves Powers and Abilities Musical Themes *'Unbound Variable' - Digamma's Theme **'~Outside the System~' - Lyrical Version Stages *'Abyss' Haven -THE GATE-' - The one that breaks the barrier must be punished with death... Titles Trivia *Digamma literally means "Double Gamma". *Her Murakumo name, Digamma, was one of the original Greek letters before it was considered the Greek number for six, which is used for the Greek version of the number of the beast, 616. *Her Murakumo name is technically Gamma, the 3rd letter of the Greek Alphabet. In the Major Arcana, the 3rd number means The Empress. The Key Words for The Empress are: Material prosperity, Pleasure, Comfort, Power, Nature, Delight, Desire, and Physical attraction. **Though her name means Double Gamma, adding up the value to 6. In the Major Arcana, the 6th number means The Lovers. The Key Words for The Lovers are: Love/relationship, Union, Passion, Sexuality, Affinity, Bonding, Romance, and Heart. *Stigma, her alis, is the way most people say Digamma. **It also stands for "a mark, dot, puncture" or generally "a sign". *Because she was Data Corrupted, much thing that would connect her to other Murakumo have been severed, and has different features. **She has a different voice from the other Murakumos, and has a different loading sequence. **The eye color of her Murakumo visor is the opposite of its original color. **She has a different color pattern from Nu-13 and Lambda-11. *Digamma is the first MurakumoX to be fully operational. Navigation Category:Neutral Category:A-tier Character Category:Female Character Category:Murakumo Character Category:King of Braves